


I still look for you

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Peyton surprises her mom and aunts with her new songSong:if you could see me now by the script so





	

Sitting in the front row was Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe waiting for Peyton to come on stage, she's singing her big hit live. She was able to score front role seats for her mother and aunts as Christmas presents.the lights dimmed and purple and blue tinted lights began lighting the stage while the intro started, Aubrey sat in awe watching her daughter step onto the stage, the lightly illuminating her torn blue jeans and plaid T-shirt, not very professional but sentimental reasons. Stacie had to look twice to make sure she was staring at Peyton and not beca, she was like beca's twin it was almost scary. Neither Aubrey, Stacie or Chloe had heard the song yet and were eager to listen to what the seventeen year old wrote. 

_It was February 14 Valentine's Day_

_The roses came but they took you away_

_Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm_

_Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone_

_And I'll never get to show you these song_

_Mom you should see the tours that I'm on_

_I see you standing there next to Ma_

_Both singing along, yeah arm in arm_

_Now there are days when I'm losing my faith_

Aubreys eyes fell to the tattoo on Peyton's right arm, it was partially hidden by her sleeve, a rose intertwined with musical notes with beca's name underneath it. Tears sprung to Stacie's eyes at the raw emotion in her niece's voice, it was impossible to not know who this song was for. 

  _Because the woman wasn't good she was great_

_She'd say "Music was the home for your pain"_

_And explain I was young, she would say_

_Take that rage, put it on a page_

_Take the page to the stage_

_Blow the roof off the place_

_I'm trying to make you proud_

_Do everything you did_

_I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

Aubrey was freely crying now watching the young copy of beca sing about her mother, she remembered the day all to well. It was valentines day and Aubrey was waiting with the eager 12 year old excited to surprise her mom with flowers and cookies. 

 

~ _ **Aubrey and Peyton were waiting on the porch of their house, Peyton finishing the cookie she snuck from the kitchen in secret, or so she thought. Aubrey was watching her fondly shaking her head at the child's antics , she could be such a dork sometimes. Aubrey's phone began playing  'sexy and I know it'. She laughed before answering her sister in laws call, she must've changed it when Aubrey wasn't looking.**_

_**"Hello? "** _

_**"Aubrey beca' s been in an accident  she's at Preston hospital please hurry they Aren't sure she'll  make it. "  Stacie's voice was panicked and  shaking as if she were crying. The smile dropped from Aubrey's face as she told Peyton to get in the car .** _

_**"Aubrey, please be careful I couldn't bare to lose you and Peyton as well.."** _

_**"D..Dont say that! She's not gone shes going to make it" Aubrey hung up on her and quickly climbed in the car not bothering to grab her purse, after hearing the engine start she hit the gas and sped off towards the hospital** _

_**XxX** _

_**Arriving at the hospital she was ushered into ICU by Stacie with a lost and confused Peyton on their heals. Aubrey stopped at the doorway swing beca connected to all those tubes and wires , Dobbs racked her body seeing how pale her wife looked.** _

_**"Mommy!" Peyton screamed running to the  older woman's side. Peyton didn't bother to hide her tears and screams sobbing into the hospital bed  her mother played on. "Mommy"  the  preteen continuously  repeated not believe in her mom was in such a state. Aubrey fell to her knees beside her daughter pulling her onto her lap rocking the child not bother to hide her tears anymore.** _

_**"She's gone baby.." ~** _

__

 

Aubrey finally noticed Stacie's arm waving in front of her face. "Bondie? Where did you go?" Stacie was wearing an amused smile while Chloe looked concerned, she knew exactly what her best friend just reluved .

"Huh? Oh nowhere Stace " she laughed lightly before returning her attention back to her daughter. 

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_(Oh if you could see me now)_

_If you could see me now would you recognize me?_

_Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?_

_Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face_

_Put your hand on a heart that was cold_

_As the day you were taken away?_

_I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day_

 

Chloe watched her god daughter scan the croud no doubt still hoping to see the smallest glance of someone who could even remotely resemble beca. She laughed lightly when her eyes fell to Stacie, knowing she was the only blood relation to beca in the croud aside herself. Tue only difference between the mother and daughter is Peyton's green eyes. She blew a kiss to her god daughter winking at her. Peyton winked back at her aunt before dancing away on the stage. Her dancing was obviously not practiced with random moves around the stage that screamed Peyton. 

_Right now, I wish I could hear you say_

_I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch_

_But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_

_You used to say I won't know a win till it cost me_

_Like I won't know real love till I've loved and I've lost it_

_So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom_

_And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son_

_And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out_

_So if you get a second to look down on me now_

_Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

Peyton's eyes landed to her mother, she hasn't meant to make her cry, she was hoping they were happy tears. She missed beca more than ever and would do just about anything yo have her mom sing along to cheesy songs in the kitchen making pancakes with smiley faces, despite her 'badass' image she was a wonderful cook Peyton could remember the times her mom would put different faces on her pancakes, imitating a new emoji everyday.

**~Peyton ran down the stairs squealing at the smell of her favorite breakfast, pancakes, her mom would always make them different , she experimented every morning and Peyton would be her critic  telling her if was wonderful or  tasted like crap. This morning it was banana pancakes shaped like an owl.**

**"Morning mommy"  the eight year old bounced in her seat eagerly awaiting beca's new  masterpiece. As beca was setting Peyton's plate on front of her Aubrey emerged from the bathroom looking fresh and  ready for another day  as a lawyer.**

**'Morning pumpkin". Beca kissed the top of her minie's head before turning to her wife of ten years. "Morning babe, you look amazing, pancakes?"**

**"Thanks bug, of course I'd love beca Mitchell's famous new creation."  The blonde leaned down to kiss beca.**

**"Its Posen now"**

**"Oh really? Your wife must be amazing for you to change your name " Aubrey winked at her before grabbing a pancake and drowning it in syrup.**

**"Yeah she's pretty damn amazing."**

**"Aw! Mommy you swore! You have to put a quarter on the swear jar!"  Beca grumbled before reaching into her pocket dropping a quarter in the plastic jar full of mostly her money. She could hear Aubrey laughing through a few mouthfuls of pancake. She wouldn't change her family for the world .~**

 

_Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_

_Would you love me a loser or winner?_

_Oh, oh_

_When I see my face in the mirror_

_We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Yeah I'm just missing you now_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_


End file.
